Sonic the Magnificent
by Nintendo-Paramount-Writer
Summary: A parody of Bartok the Magnificent. The sequel to Anastasia, if you know what I mean. When Princess Zelda has kidnapped, there's only one hedgehog that can save her.
1. Sonic the Magnificent

My next story here is similar to the movie, "Bartok the Magnificent" except for a few minor change in character. Here's the list.

Bartok: Sonic Hedgehog

Zozy: Banjo and Kazooie

Baba Yaga: Gruntilda (She's good in this story)

Prince Ivan: Young Princess Zelda

Ludmilla: Ganondorf

Vol (the guard): Hugh Neutron

Pilaf: Charmy Bee

The Skull: The Gate Keeper (Martin Mystery)

The Little Girl: Young Link

Hyrule is the setting for Moscow. Let's begin!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Sonic the Magnificent

Me: Welcome to my new story! Have fun with it!

(I'll skip the beginning)

The curtains of a vehicle comes up and a blue hedgehog, Sonic, comes dancing out.

"Okay women and children in the front! Gentlemen in the front! Don't fight around there's plenty of room! Come on and gather around 'cause here comes the good part!

_**Once in Westopolis, I notice a fire. **_

_**Whole city's burning and the flames get higher. **_

_**They're yelling, "Save us or we're all going to bake!"**_

_**I ate the flames and then I drank the whole lake! **_

_**They call Sonic the Magnificent. **_

_**Dost terrifically magnificent. **_

_**That little animal will always save the day. **_

_**I'll tell ya' S-O-N-I-C. Sonic!**_(He picks up a 10,000 pound weight. It turns out to be a fake one)

"Folks, that 10,000 lb. 10,000 lb!"

Meanwhile, there was a stagecoach holding a princess, Princess Zelda, and a dark man, Ganondorf. Outside of the stagecoach was a clumsy looking guard, Hugh Neutron.

"Go at once and put a stop to that annoying animal!" Ganondorf complained.

"Ganondorf leave him alone! I like him he's funny," Zelda laughed.

"Listen your Highness-," Zelda interrupted him.

"Yes?"

"sighs as you wish. Leave him be," Ganondorf grumbled.

Sonic is showing people a weird looking tail he has.

"Now here's a tail of a dragon I got. Now if touched, it can shoot fire out of it. But since it is dead, it is no used now.

_**One time in Lethal Highway, this Black Bull appears. **_

_**He's very hungry, had no dinner in years. **_

_**Then he grabs me and I'm practically through. **_

_**So I summon all of my strength and using the Bull's body weight against him and I **_

_**throw him off me. **_

_**Then I give one punch to the solar flexes and a jab to the kidneys. **_

_**He was deflated because he knew I've come through. **_

_**That's why I'm Sonic the Magnificent! **_

_**With a ha and a hi-ya and that significant. **_

_**That Bull was defeated since that faithful day. **_

_**Thanks to S-O-N-I-C! SONIC!**_

A boy in a green tunic, Link, hops on Sonic's vehicle. But coming out of Sonic's vehicle, was a fake eagle, Sonic goes into sonic mode and spins around it. He ends up holding a rubber chicken. The people continue singing.

_**Sonic the Magnificent undeniable and significant. **_

_**Heaven Harpy who gets in my way. **_

_**I guess I'm such a natural or so they say.**_(He walks away and appears with a cannon. I have no idea what the people say on the next part)

_**I tell you.**_(People sang the next part)

_**S-O-N-I-C!**_ Sonic shoots the harpy kite and gets a direct hit. People applaud as he did.

"Aw thank you so much. Oh please you're too kind!"

Zelda claps as well but sighs after that.

"Shows over," She complained.

"Thank goodness," Ganondorf looks like he's about to sleep.

But out of nowhere, a very large bear in yellow pants, Banjo, comes out of nowhere and attacks everything in his path. Everyone ducks under Sonic's vehicle.

Sonic sees the bear and shouts at him, "HEY! HEY! HEY!! Okay!" He's under Banjo. Banjo is raining drool all over Sonic.

"Not so fast there big fellow!" He hops on the bear's foot. "Oh yeah? Well why don't you try this on for size! _Abra Ka-Watch It!_" he throws a weird looking cloud up the Banjo's nose. Banjo freaks out. Sonic zooms over with a rope as Banjo starts jumping around.

"Now watch very closely! Here's a loop! Around the corner! And this one is called Poking the Bear!" He loops the other side of the rope around Banjo's other foot. Banjo falls flat on his face. Zelda is cheering him on as Ganondorf is rolling his eyes over and over. Sonic attacks Banjo multiple times. People laugh at this scene. Banjo looks like he's about to fall down. Sonic zooms over to his car, pulls a lever, and moves his car over right where Banjo has just felled. Banjo gave out his last breath and died. The car pulled him inside of it. Sonic ran over to the people as they were throwing money at his car. Most were in a blue backpack.

"Thank you very much! Yeah thank you! OW!" an ocarina came out of nowhere and hit him in the stomach.

"Wow!" Sonic commented. The ocarina came from Zelda.

Zelda came out of the coach and shouted, "Bravo! Bravo!"

A commoner somewhere said, "Princess Zelda!" Sonic took a bow as all of the commoners went down to their knees. Ganondorf came out and yelled at Zelda.

"Princess Zelda! That ocarina was left by your father! No commoner would ever gain possession of it!"

"Why?"

"Because chuckles nervously that is how it has always been!"

"Well, perhaps it's time for a change."

"Of course. Let's go!" Ganondorf ordered.

"Thank you for helping my people!" Zelda shouted to Sonic.

"Oh no problem. It's the least I can do!" Sonic shouted back.

As Zelda shouted goodbye to Sonic, he was starring at the ocarina. "Wow, would you look at the shine that! I wonder if Amy would like this."

We now go to the throne room of Hyrule Castle. Zelda is sitting in the big chair with two guards next to her. Ganondorf is walking back and forth.

"Ah yes, you can't go around giving royal jewels to commoners. Especially street performers. You only encourage them!" Ganondorf warned Zelda.

"Well I wanted to," Zelda said as Ganondorf grunted. "Ganondorf, don't be that way! The people liked the hedgehog. Did you see the way he moved? And that smile?"

"Nonsense," Ganondorf grumbled.

"I thought he was funny," Zelda turns to Hugh. "Hugh, what do you think?"

"I thought so! When the hedgehog was standing right there holding a chicken?" Hugh laughs with Zelda. "Or when he was-."

"Silence! Yes I know but one day you'll rule the land forever. You must know how to give out rules. If not, how will you respect the crown?" While he was talking Zelda was doing the blah-blah sign. "Your Highness, are you listening to me?"

Zelda finally answered. "I'm tired of listening to you Ganondorf!" Ganondorf was shocked. "If I am going to rule Hyrule, They will do as I choose. And, it is _you_ who must show respect to the crown."

Ganondorf looked like he was about to burst his bubble but calm down. "My apologies."

He bowed down to Zelda.

We go to a house as we see Sonic counting the money he won from the money. Little does he know is that Banjo is not dead as he got out of Sonic's car.

"One for me. And one for me. One, two, three for me. One, two, three, for me!" Banjo was walking up towards Sonic. "And one, two, three, four for me. And one-GAAHHH!!!!!"

Banjo scares the crap out of Sonic. Sonic falls down on the ground.

"Why do you do that? I hate it when you do that!"

Banjo laughs his head off.

"Ah that fails to amuse me. laughs" Sonic laughs sarcastically. "Oh come on you should know that I got the best of you. Quite possibly one of our best today," He jumps into Wumba's pool and changes back to his usual size. "You were inspiring today. Focus! Fully at the moment. Exceeding well beyond you talent."

"Thanks a lot," Sonic gives Banjo his backpack.

"And I? Well surprisingly to say the performance of my death today. Now where's Kazooie? I need her right now!"

"Okay, okay Banjo I'll get her right now. Hey Kazooie! I wish you wouldn't over act while we perform," while Sonic was speaking, a Red-Crested Breegull, Kazooie, flew past him and went into Banjo's backpack.

"Critics. And what are you doing?" Banjo asked.

"I'm counting the money," Sonic answered.

"Again!? Why must you do that? We always split it as always."

"Oh no, fair is fair," Sonic picks up the ocarina.

"You're not planning on keeping that are you?" Kazooie asked.

"What are you talking about? She gave it to me! Besides, I think Amy will like it!"

"But she's a princess. It's a royal treasure and you should know better," Banjo helped Kazooie.

Sonic puts on the last coin on one side of the scale. "There we go! Perfectly balance. Here."

"Perfectly balance?" Kazooie repeated.

"Yup!"

"Both sides are exactly the same?"

"Exactly!"

"GOOD! Then you won't mind if we take this side!" Banjo turns the scale that made coins shoot at Sonic as he took the most coins.

"WHOA HOLD ON A SECOND THERE!! What happen to, uh, pulling our A-5-5?" Sonic asked.

"Will you give back the princess her ocarina?" Kazooie asked as Banjo shook his head and threw the ocarina on his head.

"OW! Oh for chili dogs she's not going anywhere! Sheesh!"


	2. The Princess Has Been Kidnapped!

Chapter 2: The Princess Has Been Kidnapped!

We now go Hyrule Castle. It is raining hard. Lightning flashing, thunder roaring. A room is shown. There is a big bed being in the center of a wall. In the bed was Princess Zelda. She was sleeping like an angel. Little does she know is that there is a shadow heading for her room outside of it. As in outside, not outside in the hall. As lightning flashed, a woman appeared. It was a witch! She starts heading towards Zelda. As she walked towards Zelda, she dropped a weird object. She finally reached Zelda. A rain drop from the witch dropped from her nose and onto Zelda's face. She woke up to see the witch. But the witch covered her mouth. It is now morning, the bells are ringing for everyone to wake up and start another day. Ganondorf is running into Zelda's room with a woman.

"Oh this can't be!" Ganondorf shouted.

"Well last night she was in her bed!" the woman tried to explain.

"Who's going to be crowned?"

"Well-."

"And?" Ganondorf grabbed the woman.

"Nothing, she's gone!" Ganondorf let go of the woman and walked by the object. "Hey, what is this?" He picks up the object. "A clue? We must tell the people at once!" He walks outside on a balcony. Just in time for Radar to blow a bugle horn in front of his face. "Good people of Hyrule! The princess has been kidnapped! But I know who has stolen our princess. For she left this iron tooth behind!" He shows the object.

"Gruntilda!" A woman shouted.

"Gruntilda?" the man repeated as the woman fainted in his arms.

"Yes Gruntilda! Can anybody help us?" As he said that, a Link and a red head girl, Malon, walked past the crowd. "Good people for heaven sake, who could rescue our princess from the evil Gruntilda?"

"I know someone!" Link shouted.

Ganondorf looked at the two for answers. Who is this person?

Sonic is driving his vehicle to Hyrule Town. His car seems to rock back and forth.

"HEY BANJO! KAZOOIE! COULD YOU TAKE IT EASY UP THERE!?" Sonic shouted above.

Banjo and Kazooie looks like they were playing "Pirates of the Caribbean". "ARRGH!

Aye move you bite size mateys. And the hell, batten down the hatches!" Banjo yelled.

"Rough seas ahead! There's a storm coming!" Kazooie played along.

"Ready the weapons!"

"You heard the captain! Rope the cannons!"

"Enemy on the horizon!"

"What? Someone's coming?"

"Aye!" Banjo was holding the telescope the wrong way. Kazooie fixed it for him. "I spy with my, my little eye," the telescope showed two guards and Impa riding on horses behind them. "Guards. GUARDS!!" Banjo jumped down onto Sonic's level.

"GUARDS!!"

"Oh I knew you shouldn't have kept that ocarina!" Kazooie shouted.

"Quick Banjo! Hide! If they see you alive, we're dead! Kazooie you better hide as well! Hurry!" Sonic ordered. Banjo and Kazooie hide inside the car. Just in time for the guards to pass by and not see them.

The guards passed Sonic and yelled, "HALT!" at him.

"I'm halting!" Sonic did as told.

"Are you Sonic the Magnificent?" Impa asked.

"Ah, no! No I'm not! Although I hear he's quite very-," the guards told Sonic to shut up.

"Alright I'll just be quiet. That's fine with me."

"What is that?" Impa was talking about the sail with Sonic and the words, "Sonic the Magnificent".

"Whoa!" Sonic zooms up and changes the name with a paintbrush. "That's Manic! Manic the Magnificent!" He hides the brush. "Uh, I usually travel around a lot, playing with my drums!"

"You are coming with us," Impa had no time for jokes.

"Oh you know I'd really like to come but I-," the guards stick their spears in front of Sonic's face. "OKAY!! That will be fine!" Sonic sighs as he drives his car into the Hyrule Castle town and up to the gate.

Sonic pulls up the sail as Ganondorf is blown by Radar blowing the bugle horn again. "Hello your royal highness! If this is about the ocarina I can-," Sonic was once again interrupted by the guards.

"Bow circus performer! BOW!!"

"Okay there! Bowing! Bowing! Don't have to tell me I love a good bow!"

The bugle horn blows in Ganondorf's face again. Ganondorf grabs the horn and melts it with his powers. "Try music lessons kid. clears throat Oh Sonic the Magnificent! We are so glad you have come!"

"Yeah I know and- You are?" Sonic asked hopefully.

Meanwhile, Banjo and Kazooie were stuffed inside the car. Banjo had a toy gun that shot a toy bullet on Kazooie's beak. Banjo grabs it and tries to pull it off. Kazooie is resisting squawking loudly.

"Our princess has been taken by the evil witch, Gruntilda," Ganondorf throws the tooth onto Sonic's car. It nearly hits him as he jumps. "Our people have asked you to count on."

"Uh huh," Sonic sounded suspicious.

"Evil thing!" Banjo whispered.

"Go to Cauldron Keep! And return with our princess!" Ganondorf pointed to a dark place with a tall building with a large gun sticking out.

"Oh you know I really love to help save the princess and she's really nice and all. And I'm not talking about giving away special items of hers," Sonic was talking to Banjo and Kazooie. "However, my schedule is extremely-," takes out a piece of paper and goes down to the ground.

"Large right now. I've got to stop Eggman from his usual taking over the world thing. I somehow got a date with Amy Rose; I can't get out of that! I suppose I could save the princess once I get back from the date thing."

Ganondorf opens two treasure chests. "You'll be rewarded!"

"Sorry I can't- snaps his fingers although I could take some of that and have Amy fall for me. I guess I could take some and-," Kazooie Bill-Drills the car. "I mean no! Sorry jewelry is shining and all but I can't take it. Sorry Amy! But thank you!"

"Sonic?" Link walked up to Sonic.

"Oh boy here comes trouble," Sonic whispered.

"Please Sonic save the princess," Link pleaded.

"Don't do it!" Kazooie pleaded too.

"Kid you save Hyrule all the time! You save her!"

"Sonic I only deal with monsters not witches. Please?" Link gave out a cute look.

"I, sighs I'll do it," Sonic said.

"Oh no!" Kazooie groaned.

"Kazooie!" Banjo growled.

"Aw what the heck I'm out to save the princess!" Sonic tried to cheerful.

"Yay Link!" Malon cheered.

"Eaten by a witch," Sonic whispered.

"Thank you!" Ganondorf shouted.


	3. Journey to Cauldron Keep

Chapter 3: Journey to Cauldron Keep

Sonic's car comes out of the gates of Hyrule.

"Thank you! I'll take it from here. chuckles nervously. Banjo? Kazooie? Look I'll have you both out in a minute. But I just want to say something about you both. Banjo, you're cool, fun to be with. Kazooie, well, you are sarcastic sometimes but you are also the funniest bird I met," As he was talking, Banjo and Kazooie were getting out of the car.

"You both are furious," sees Banjo and Kazooie mad at him. "You're mad at me. I'm sorry. But you are-," Banjo interrupted him.

"Sonic?"

"Hold on I'm not done. You both are really awesome! "

"Sonic?" this time, Kazooie called him.

"Alright you've got me. You get the picture."

"I believe we should do it!" Banjo got into the picture.

"We?" Kazooie asked.

Sonic ran over to a junction with a sign that said, "Nintendo City" on the left, "Banjo-Kazooie" on the right.

"Look it was the kid, Link. I can't believe the way he was looking at me was weird. I'm sorry what did you say?" Sonic asked. 

"_We_ should do it!" Banjo told him.

"Okay."

"Now there's no denying it will be risky!"

"Right exactly!"

"Even dangerous," Kazooie added.

"Kazooie!"

"Dangerous!? Okay that's it; we're definitely going to Nintendo City!" Sonic pointed left.

"Sonic there's something inside you that you should know. But it's hard for you for to see it," Banjo said, started the car, and began singing.

_**Somebody needs you. **_

_**And that's how it starts. **_

_**Someone believes you'll come through. **_

_**You're scared so what. **_

_**I'll bet you've got a possible hero in you**_

_**It's more than courage or just being strong. **_

_**Those things are easy to do. **_

_**Have faith.**_

_**Take heart.**_

_**He's kind.**_

_**He's smart.**_

_**A Possible Hero in you. **_

_**Close your eyes.**_

_**I think I see it.**_

_**You're unafraid.**_

_**It just might be.**_

_**I can almost predict.**_

_**No more false street dances! **_

_**From the back of a wagon! **_

_**Maybe I'll save a life someday.**_

_**Or slay a dragon!**_

_**Those things are easy.**_

_**What else can you do?**_

_**But take your chances and see!**_

_**We're on our way.**_

_**Alright?**_

_**Okay.**_

_**A Possible Hero.**_

_**Impossible Hero.**_

_**A Possible Hero in you.**_

"Me?" Sonic asked

"Yes you," Kazooie answered.

_**In me.**_

Banjo pulled the curtain to reveal Gruntilda's home. The place was very creepy and strange looking. "Sheesh, she's calls this home?" Sonic asked.

They walked across the land from cliff top all the way up to the quagmire. Sonic, Banjo, and Kazooie climbed up a pipe and arrived at the secret entrance.

"Well it's technical. I'm frighten!" Sonic squeaked.

"Well, there's your entrance to your witch," Kazooie said.

"Sheesh, whoop-dee-doo," Sonic said sarcastically.

A large rumble came and out of nowhere, a man in dark clothes, the Gate Keeper, flew down so fast, it scared the wits out of Sonic, Banjo, and Kazooie. Banjo and Kazooie fell to the ground down below while Sonic was hanging from the ledges where he was standing.

The Gate Keeper chuckles and said, "I'm terribly sorry. Did I startle you?"

"Yes you did!" Sonic answered and was back on his feet.

"Now why have you come here?" the Gate Keeper asked.

"I've come to see Gruntilda," Sonic said. As he said that, Banjo and Kazooie were up there.

"Delightful. And how may I help you?"

"Well you just let him and talk to that evil witch Gruntilda and he'll handle the rest," Kazooie said in a hurry.

"And you're so brave enough to get up here," The Gate Keeper commented.

"Have you ever heard of Sonic the Magnificent?" Sonic asked.

"Oh! Should I have?"

"Yeah," Sonic started to get annoyed.

"Do you like riddles?"

"Riddles?" Sonic repeated.

"Riddles!" Kazooie repeated too.

"Could you answer one?"

"If I do, will you let me in?"

"Let me think. Oh chuckles Ready? If the…," I have no idea what he says after that but as he was speaking, Sonic grabbed a stick and wrote gibberish on the ground. "What is the key that will open the witch's door?"

"What? I'm sorry I lost you there, what was that last question?" Sonic got out of his gibberish work.

"What is the key that open the witch's door?" The Gate Keeper repeated.

"I thought it was an arithmetic question!"

"A SKELETON KEY!!!!!" Kazooie shouted.

"Kazooie!"

A large wind came out of nowhere and a large key came down from the Gate Keeper.

"That was exactly what I was going to say, a skeleton key!" Sonic grabbed the key as the electric bars in front of the door vanish. "Kazooie, you got the answer, come on!"

But as Banjo and Kazooie came at the entrance, the bars came back and shocked the bear and bird. "HEY!!" Sonic shouted.

"Did you hear me say, 'you could in?'" the Gate Keeper asked.

"You go ahead we'll wait for you in Chuffy. He's located at the Cliff side," Banjo told Sonic.

"Cliff side. But-," Banjo continued on.

"Apparently we aren't welcome here. But don't be afraid, we are with you in spirit!" Kazooie added.

"Spirit huh?"

"Come on Kazooie; let's go see how Mumbo and the others are doing."

"I wonder if he and Wumba are married right now."

"Thanks for the tips and nonsense. Sheesh," Sonic continued on and made it to the entrance of Cauldron Keep. "Whoa! Got to be careful not fall down!" Sonic saw a long way down from where he's standing. He walked up and almost fell into the moat.

"WHOA!!" he shouted. He put his foot in the moat and it burned his foot. He made an angry face and zoom over to the other side. "Should've done that a few seconds ago," Sonic whispered as he put the key in. The bridge went down with a loud crash. Sonic walked in and went into the Gun Room.

"Hello! Princess Zelda? Anybody home?" Sonic felted a loud rumbling going outside. Someone was there!


	4. Gruntilda!

Chapter 4: Gruntilda!

Sonic went to hide somewhere. A witch came in, Gruntilda asking, "Who is in my house?" She started looking as Sonic looked. Gruntilda began singing. "I smell a rat!"

_**A witch's life is very solitary**_

_**No one to talk to but trees**_

_**So many years of never make a merry**_

_**But I can feel a change in the breeze**_

_**Because like there's no one in the hallway**_

_**No one left or right**_

_**But my hallways all say "Someone in the house tonight"**_

_**No one by my fire**_

_**No one sipping tea**_

_**My fire's burning higher**_

_**Someone in the house tonight!**_

_**Put the people magic intuition**_

_**And she's got a fever that is also bewitching**_

_**Even though no ones around in the kitchen**_

_**We know that someone is near. DEAR!!**_

_**No one in the attic**_

_**No one in my chair**_

_**But I'm so infantic**_

_**Someone in the house tonight**_

_**Where are you?**_

_**Don't desert me**_

_**You know it will hurt me**_

_**Where are you?**_

_**People will know when you're through**_

_**No one by the mirror**_

_**No one by the door**_

_**But I'm getting clear**_

_**Someone in the house for sure**_

_**No one small and dumb. NO!**_

_**No one blue and spike. HEY!**_

_**No one here I come**_

_**Someone in the house**_

_**Someone in the house**_

_**And no one's getting out TONIGHT!!!!!!**_

Gruntilda finally got Sonic and had him in a cage.

"Well that was pretty good singing and-," Gruntilda interrupted him.

"QUIET!!"

"Okay sure I'll just be quiet."

"You broke into my home hmm?" Gruntilda asked, threatening Sonic with a fork and knife.

"Well actually, you're floating guy in a robe; he gave me a key," Sonic showed Gruntilda the key as she took it from his hand. "Why don't you hold on it?"

"Ah, you've come for the princess."

"Yes."

"But why have they sent you not quite a rat, not quite a bird, surely you wouldn't face the EVIL GRUNTILDA!!" Gruntilda had Sonic's cage over a fire.

"Yeah well appearances can deceiving! I think," Sonic squeaked.

"Oh yes they can. snickers I know where the princess is," Gruntilda bragged.

"Well that's great but how do I know I can trust you if I-," Sonic noticed Gruntilda was losing her patience. "Sorry, didn't mean to over do it. You go on ahead."

"There are three things I need from my land. I need you get them for me and prove me you can do it," Gruntilda put the cage down on a table.

"One question, typically hypothetical, but what if I can't?"

"You can all you can. But if you can't, you will die! Not a hero and Hyrule will ever its princess again."

"Sounds like a real win-win situation," Sonic commented. "When I start?"

"You already have!" Gruntilda opened the cage door.

"I have?" Sonic asked.

"Go to the icy side of Hailfire Peaks and bring Charmy Bee to me!" Gruntilda instructed Sonic as he was writing it down on a notepad.

"…bring Charmy Bee. That's it!? Bring Charmy Bee? I thought it was supposed include saving the princess? I mean how am I supposed to know this Charmy Bee kid?"

"Ugh GO! And tell your bear and bird friend that if they help you in _anyway_, you'll all die!"

"Okay I'll put that down for a reminder, 'all die'," Sonic wrote down as Gruntilda made a spell that started to blow Sonic away.

"WHOA!! OKAY I GUESS I GOTTA GO NOW!! I'LL CATCH YA' LATER!!" Sonic was blown away as Gruntilda closed the gate.

We see Chuffy the Train go by. Inside we see Sonic, Banjo, and Kazooie. "He was rather charming for a floating dark guy!" Kazooie was talking about the Gate Keeper.

"Not as charming as Gruntilda. Man she was scary," Sonic said.

"I don't even want to know," Banjo sound afraid.

"Man how long is this train going. I feel like we've been riding on him for hours!" Kazooie complained.

Chuffy pulled up into the station of Hailfire Peaks Icy Side. They got out of him. "I believe this must be the place," Banjo said. "Hey, is it getting cold? I must say it is getting rather exciting."

"Yeah sure," Sonic said.

"And I can't help it. Brr, I am freezing!! Why is it getting so cold!?" Banjo complained.

"Banjo, you are a bear. How could you get cold?" Kazooie asked, annoyed.

"It can happen!"

"Hello there!" a distant voice came out of nowhere. Sonic looked up and automatically realized it.

"Bingo! Charmy Bee!"

On a ledge was the flying Charmy Bee. For some reason, he's just sitting down and not flying around. Sonic zoom over it Charmy Bee. "Hello there! I never get visitors! It's a pleasure!" Charmy greeted Sonic.

"You must be Charmy Bee," Sonic said.

"And you must be lost! This is cool!"

"You've got be kidding me! He's only six-years old and I have to take him back to the witch!? This is going to be a piece of ca-," Sonic slipped and fell on his bottom.

"You know this ice is very slippery!" Charmy said.

"Hi there, I'm Sonic. Excuse me I have to take you back to Gruntilda!" Sonic grabbed Charmy's arms and tried to zoom out.

"Uh there's a problem here. You see I'm stuck," Charmy said as Sonic lost his balance again and fell on his bottom. "It so amazing! I never knew how long I've been here! What day is this?"

"Oh boy," Sonic said sarcastically. 

"How's it going?" Banjo's voice asked. He and Kazooie were next to the fire that was next to Wumba's tent roasting marshmallows.

"NOT GOING GOOD!!!!" Sonic's voice echoed.

Sonic grabbed Charmy's arms again and tried zooming as fast as he can. "YES! YES!" Charmy shouted as Sonic zoom around but was about fall down on the ground below holding onto Charmy's arm. "Sorry, I have to use my hands!"

"I know!!" Sonic shouted as he fell down with a loud crash.

"From the sound of it, he's making great progress," Kazooie said sarcastically.

Sonic was pulled up on a pulley. Charmy was pulling him up.

"Whoa that was close! You know for a moment there, I thought we almost had it. Maybe we'll do better next time," Charmy commented.

"Okie-dokie."

"You're very funny!"

There are a lot of ropes around where Charmy is.

"My friend, we're going to Gruntilda's! With or without you. Extra baggage!" Sonic's voice is heard.

"Wow, I never thought this day would come!" Charmy comments.

"Yeah well, that makes one of us!" Sonic pulls on a rope and tightens it.

He zooms over to a bundle of ropes and slashes them with a samurai sword. A huge boulder comes out of nowhere and breaks the ledge.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" Charmy was having the time of his life as Sonic cut the other rope. The ledge was heading straight towards Banjo and Kazooie as they were watching.

"WHOAA!!!" Banjo ducked as Kazooie jumped out of the backpack, put on the Turbo Trainers and ran for her life from the ledge. "Intriguing!" Banjo commented.

"Sonic! I landed on the ground unharmed!!" Charmy shouted.

Banjo walked up to Kazooie as she got back into his pack. "Are you still on the ledge?" Sonic asked, under it.

"Um," Charmy try to wiggle. "YES!"

"Whoop-dee-doo," Sonic sighed.

"What a strong kid. You're actually improving," Banjo commented.

"Yeah, we're very impress!" Kazooie added.

Sonic just sighed and fell back.

Sonic was pulling back the ledge with another rope. "This is the greatest moment I have ever faced. This will be an event I'll never forget. Hey Sonic, you should try to remember this too!" Charmy told Sonic.

"Yeah I will!" Sonic said as he let go of the rope. We hear Charmy's voice fade away.

The ledge ends up right near the entrance to Cauldron Keep.

"That was fun! We did it Sonic!" Charmy starts flying high as Sonic zoomed up to the ledge near the entrance and caught Charmy.

"That was fun! We flew this ledge al the way and I Flew off! Ten feet from the house!"

"Yeah that's great and – YIKES!!!!" The Gate Keeper came back with a scare.

"And where, animal do you think you're going?"

"Here to see Gruntilda!" Sonic explained.

"Do you have a key?"

"No she took it! Oh come on, you're kidding right?"

"Me, chuckles no matter how hard you hit me, no matter how hard you try," as he was speaking, Banjo and Kazooie caught up. "I'm always good for a laugh. What am I?"

"A funny bone!" Kazooie answered in a flash.

"A what!?" Banjo asked.

"Funny bone, ha ha. Key please," Sonic didn't seem to be thrilled in jokes or riddles.

"Out of the way."

"You're quite good at solving riddles," the Gate Keeper commented to Kazooie.

"Hey have you heard of this one? What's…," Kazooie continued on.

We go back to Cauldron Keep as we hear Gruntilda's voice. "You brought me Charmy!"

"Hello Grunty. I was stuck on a ledge!" Charmy said as Gruntilda squeezed his wings.

"That tickles!"

"Oh boy," Sonic was making himself comfortable in a chair. But Gruntilda put a spell on the chair that made it moved from his spot.

"Don't sit!" Gruntilda ordered him.

"But I'm tired!" Sonic complained. Gruntilda was about to something but Sonic said,

"Okay okay! I'm not sitting!"

Gruntilda put Charmy in a cage and said, "Now, go fetch me the crown of Old King Coal. He is located in Glitter Gulch Mines."

"Old King Coal? He sounds big. Is he big?"

"Enormous!"

"He's much bigger than you!" Charmy added.

"Charmy!" Gruntilda made the cage go higher as Charmy whispered sorry. "Go!"

"For the second time, I'm tired!" Sonic complained.

"If you don't, Princess Zelda will be doomed!"

"Which way?" Sonic sighed.

"The plateau of my isle. Then go down through a hole by taking a rope that is coming up from it."

"That's it huh? Just info. No thank you no nice work. Nothing," Sonic said.

"Oh one last thing. Give me the key!" Gruntilda ordered.

"Come on I solved the riddle twice already!"

"Give it to me," Gruntilda said as she took the key from Sonic's hand.

"Fine take it! Sheesh helping people sure is a big pain in the butt," Sonic said as he hit the door on his way out. But he walked around it and walked away.


	5. The Crown of Old King Coal

Chapter 5: The Crown of Old King Coal

Meanwhile, back in Hyrule, we go into Hyrule Castle. There are a lot of people inside the throne room.

"Good people of Hyrule," we hear Ganondorf's voice. He is speaking to the people. "The princess has been taking from us. Luckily we have someone out to rescue her. But in the meantime, I should replace her and claim the throne of Hyrule," Ganondorf is making himself feel at home.

We go back to Sonic as he, Banjo, and Kazooie are in Glitter Gulch Mines. They are riding on the mine cart. Sonic is grumbling to Banjo and Kazooie as they pedaled back and forth on the cart.

"This is great. I'm out to save the princess and all I'm doing is getting Grunty's shopping list done for her stupid soup!" As he was speaking, they went past a weak bridge that crumbled a bit. Banjo saw it and let out a sigh of relief. Sonic continues on.

"Meanwhile, I'm out trying to a crown from this King Coal guy and-," Sonic sees Old King Coal making some coal. "Whoa!" King Coal puts some coal in a cart and orders a miner to get moving.

"That must be our guy," Kazooie said.

"Here's the plan, I'll walk up to him and ask if I could borrow his hat. It will be a piece of cake," Sonic said and walked up to King Coal. "Hello there!" King Coal turns around and looked at the Sonic. "We've come bearing gifts. Well actually we've come with warm kind of reflection and-," Notices King Coal getting mad and starts moving towards Sonic. "We just came from the witch Gruntilda."

"Grunt-ter-relda? Pee wans to wan a nana!" King Coal spoke in gibberish (I think that's how he spoke)

"Okay, what did he say?" Kazooie asked.

"I just don't have a clue," Sonic answered.

"Well maybe next time we should learn how to speak gibberish," Banjo said.

"Yeah. Carry on Sonic!"

"Okay that's hot. Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!"

"gibberish," Old King Coal said.

"Listen big guy we just want to borrow your hat, and we'll be on our way."

Old King Coal realized what Sonic was talking about and started chasing him. Sonic ran for his life. But because the heat ruined his shoes a bit, he couldn't zoom away fast enough. He ran into a wall with two walls on the side (Like an alley). He was trapped!

"Uh oh!" Sonic whispered. King Coal tried to grab him. "Okay, hmm," grabs a weird object. "How about this?" he throws it at King Coal. He only absorbs the object.

"Okay how about hey look juggling!" Sonic grabbed other objects and juggle them. King Coal saw this and was entertained. "Hey you like it huh? Well that's only the beginning because here comes the good part! _Abra Ca-Woozy!_"

Sonic threw the objects in as King Coal looked up and watched them go. Sonic zoomed up into the crown and tried to get it off of King Coal's head. It finally came off and it rolled onto the ground. King Coal saw it roll away and so did Banjo and Kazooie.

"BANJO!! KAZOOIE!! LET'S MOVE!!!" Sonic shouted. King Coal ran after them Banjo and Kazooie ran for lives as they got into the mine cart. Banjo pedaled as fast as he can. They ran past Sonic in the crown.

"Sonic he's still coming!" Banjo shouted. They managed to get to the entrance as they watched King Coal fell into the water because he was burning the bridge. He shrank into nothing but a burning coal.

Sonic came into Cauldron Keep rolling the crown along. Charmy was laughing as he came in.

"Would you look at you? He's got something special Gruntilda!"

"Charmy!" Gruntilda shushed Charmy as she brought the crown to her. "Ooh, nice!" She a piece of a coal from the crown and put it in Dingpot.

"And she puts it in the soup. Perfect." Sonic said.

"Tomorrow is the most difficult task of all!" Gruntilda reminded Sonic.

"Oh great!" Sonic said and fell asleep automatically as Gruntilda snickered.


	6. The Most Difficult Task

Chapter 6: The Most Difficult Task

We go back to Cauldron Keep as we see Sonic sleeping like a baby. Sonic is mumbling to himself as he is sleeping. "Amy," he keeps repeating. He makes a pucker-up face as Gruntilda makes a spell and sends a cup over to him. Sonic wakes up and jumps from it.

"Hey, what's with the ruckus in the morning? What happen to a nudge? What happen to a smell of a nice hot cup of coffee or the sweet smell of pancakes?"

"If you go through a small crack of a wall in the Wasteland, go into a bubble that will lead you to Cloud Cuckooland, grab the mystical Floatus Floatium in the air," Gruntilda told Sonic.

"Okay I just want to tell you something. I haven't eaten in two days and all I have been doing is getting your shopping list done for your soup. What does this have to do with rescuing the princess?" Sonic asked.

"Everything," Gruntilda replied with no complaint.

"If you ask me it is a complete waste of time!"

"Oh I'm so sorry. I have forgotten my manners, are you still tired?"

"Honestly yes! Yes I am!"

Gruntilda blows in a small storm cloud over Sonic's head that makes noises over his head as he jumps around. The cloud dissipates. "Are you awake now?" Gruntilda asked.

"Yes I am now! Now you were saying about this Floatus Flotsam thing-ma-jig? Sonic asked.

"A Floatus Floatium. It flies high in the air inside the mountain," Gruntilda explains as she plays it out (hovering a bit).

"One Floatus Floatium coming right at ya!" before Sonic could zoom out, Gruntilda stopped him.

"One last thing!"

"What's that?"

"You cannot zoom around!" Gruntilda puts a spell on Sonic that causes him to lose his ability to go fast. Gruntilda laughs evily at this.

We arrive in Cloud Cuckooland as Sonic flies into the scene, landing on the red pad, jumps off, and lands on his butt real hard. Banjo and Kazooie land on the red pad but don't land hard. "You can't go zoom?" Kazooie asked.

"No. Hey there's an entrance to the inside of this mountain, maybe that Floatus thingy is in here," they walk in through the entrance.

"There it is!" Sonic points in the air and there was a Floatus Floatium in the center in the air. "Now I'll just grab it and go," Sonic walks under the Floatium and tries to jump and grab it. But the thing was too high for him to grab it.

"How do I do this? Help me!" Sonic said to Banjo and Kazooie.

"Sorry! We can't!" Kazooie answered.

"I know! I'll just take this boulder and OUCH!" Sonic jumped on boulder and fell on his a--. "Oh I'm exhausted I haven't eaten in two days now!"

Banjo and Kazooie started humming "A Possible Hero" again.

"I'm serious! We could just forget about this task!"

"Fine, everything we did was just waste of time. Everywhere we go was just all fun and games."

"Yeah, or we just go around looking for food. We spend the rest of our lives hiding from the people that are big fans of us," Kazooie added.

"Good one Kazooie."

"sighs It certainly does," Sonic agreed.

"Now we can run away! Hide from Gruntilda for a couple of years. And I could finally rest up to get my energy back."

"Yeah! Then take the show back on the road. Besides you are too busy for Gruntilda.

How are you going too get five feet in the air? With nothing to help you at all?" Kazooie asked.

"You just can't do it!"

"Well no I can't since the stupid Floatus thing is in the air! It's-in the air. Ah ha! Kazooie I need your help!" Sonic ran off.

"Okay." Kazooie came out of Banjo's pack and ran after him. They climbed up the mountain to get high enough. "What are you going to do? I can't help you! Hello?"

"Just wait!" Sonic wore Kazooie's Springy Shoes as he bounces towards the Floatus.

"Of course," Banjo watched them get to the Floatus.

Sonic took out a bag and snatched the Floatus.

"TA DA!! Now we get the princess!" Sonic announced.

Sonic is getting a riddle from the Gate Keeper.

"…when a door not a door," the Gate Keeper said.

"Well it's a jar. Child's play." The G.K gave him the key. "Now open up, I'm coming through!" Sonic walked through the entrance.

He gives the Floatus to Gruntilda.

"There ya go! Three for three! Didn't think I had it in me huh? Now tell me where the princess is?"

Gruntilda put in the Floatus in her soup. "You have given me the three things I needed from my isle. But before I could show you where the princess is, I need something from you."

"Aw how do I know what you know what I have?" Sonic asked. He then sparked an idea and zoomed away. He came back with a weird toy. "Is this one good? It is the only one toy found all around the world."

"No that's not it."

"Okay," Sonic zoomed away and came back with a poster. "Okay the mother load! The only portrait of the Nintendo game systems from the day it was born! It took a while to find the old ones so I-."

"That's not it!" Grunty started to get annoyed.

Sonic sighed and zoomed away. He came back a bunch of junk. "Well?"

"It's something from here," Grunty gave a hint as she points to her chest.

Sonic sighs but pulls a hair out.

"Here! Here ya go!" he sees Grunty laughing. "Hey now! I'm trying to help you out here!

And all are you doing is just laughing your head off!"

Grunty disappears.

"Uh oh!" Charmy whispers.

"You never help anyone! You're cheat and a liar!" Grunty appears in the doorway as Sonic continues to insult her. "You and your stupid spells! It's no wonder anyone likes you!" Grunty disappeared as she started to cry.

Charmy gasped at this.

"Sonic!" he called out to Sonic.

"What do you want now?"

"Goodbye!" Charmy didn't mean it in a happy way.

"Oh yeah sure. Goodbye! I'm outta here!" Sonic was about to leave when he heard

Gruntilda crying. He thought it was a trick and went up to her. She was really crying.

"Um what are you doing?"

"I'm just being a silly old woman."

Sonic heard that and started to cry as well.

"Okay I take back of what I said okay, no one hates you! I just cries I wish I could give you what you mean!"

Grunty stopped crying and saw a unique tear on Sonic.

"You just did. The most ingredient formula from your heart," She puts it in her soup. "And now, he shall what it coming. Come! Come! Hurry up you little animal I don't have all day!" Grunty leads Sonic to the top of her Keep. Sonic saw everything. He now knows where the princess is.

"The tower! chuckles Um, you never took her did you?" They walked down to the Gun Room.

"I never said I did!"

"You never took any children."

"I'm finally happy to alone in my isle," she pours the soup in a small tube. "There!" she gives it to Sonic. "Take this, you may need it."

"What it is?"

"A magic potion! This will allow you to be your innermost self. When you drink it, whatever you are in your heart of heart, you will become more powerful ten-fold."

"All this!? You mean I was doing all of that for me!?"

"Um hum! Now leave me! And save the princess!"

Sonic tried to get the words out of his mouth.

"How about a hug?"

"A hug?"

"Come on! Open arms!"

"A hug!? Don't push your luck Sonic!" she threatened him with a spell.

"Alright I'm outta here! I'm going!"


	7. The Potion

Chapter 7: The Potion

Sonic, Banjo, and Kazooie were leaving the Isle O' Hags.

"Okay, here's the plan. I'll tell them where the princess is and BOOM! We're off to Nintendo City!" Sonic explained. He notices Banjo getting into some costumes. "What are you doing?"

"Finding an appropriate character."

"Banjo, I hate to tell you this but you can't go! They think you're dead!"

"That is exactly why, costumes work every time. It covers my appearance. They won't know it's me!" Banjo was dressed as Julius Caesar but took the costume off.

"Banjo why can't I tell them where the princess is?"

"But what if something goes wrong?" Kazooie asked. "We still don't know who took the princess. Hello?"

"Yeah but-," Sonic notices Banjo wearing a weird costume. "Banjo, what is this?"

"Cabbage."

"Cabbage!?" Sonic asked.

"That's your character a cabbage? Great, you're going waltz in as a walking cabbage. This I gotta see," Kazooie replied.

They came up to the entrance of Hyrule.

"Don't worry, I think picked the right one!" Sonic shakes his head with Kazooie as Banjo comes out as belly dancing girl. "Well, what you think? Does it suit me well?"

Sonic tried hard not to laugh but managed to talk. "I'm going okay? Stay here."

"But!?" Banjo stomped his foot.

"But nothing okay? I'll be back!"

Banjo looked at Kazooie who was laughing her beak off.

Sonic walks into the throne room as Radar blows on his bugle horn again. Sonic gets annoyed, zooms over to Radar, and bents the horn. (Poor Radar) "Try some music lessons kid."

Ganondorf saw him and announced, "Ah, brave hedgehog you have return from you difficult adventure. Healthy, alive, and especially okay. Our congratulations!" the people cheered as Sonic bowed. "But where is the princess?"

"clears throat the princess never left Hyrule!"

"Never left? I don't understand?"

"Okay, let me give the info," Sonic goes on with the info in which I'll skip. He is interrupted by hitting the wall.

"But the princess!" Ganondorf started to get angry.

"Hold on to your princess thing. I'm getting there! The witch and I got into a big fight. But we manage to put it together and she gives me this potion, see?"

"A potion for what?" Ganondorf was curious.

"Well all I know is that it allows me to become my innermost self. Its make 10-fold on the outside what you are on the inside. That's all I know," sees a man touching the vial.

"Hey, look but don't touch okay buddy? Anyway I drink this potion and give it a heave whole!"

"Yes but where the heck is the princess?"

"Princess Zelda is in the tower!" Sonic announced.

"The what?"

"The tower! Tall building just outside you can't miss it!"

"Well then, we must go the tower at once. Come!"

Sonic, Ganondorf, and Hugh are walking up the tower.

"I must warn you. If the princess is not where she said she as been, and it has been all elaborate performance, I must warn you Sonic the Magnificent, the town of Hyrule will have your head!" Ganondorf threatened as Sonic becomes scared.

Hugh opens the door. Sonic runs in and shows Zelda in a cage.

"TA DA!!! Didn't believe huh? Hi Zelda!"

"Sonic?" Zelda replied.

"My princess!" Ganondorf said.

"Sheesh, all of that time, walking up the stairs saying about the town having my head and all, I guess you can't huh?" Sonic has Ganondorf all of the sudden grabbed Sonic.

"I still can!" He throws Sonic into a cage. He turns to Hugh. "Imbecile! What is that?" he points to Zelda.

"Oh that's a princess!"

"Very good. Why didn't you do what I said!?"

"I did! Dress up like the witch, left the tooth, and took the princess."

"And what about her!?" Ganondorf is talking about Zelda.

"But you told me you wanted her out of the way!"

"Well, what the h--- is she doing here!?"

"Well, I took the princess. To the tippy-top of the tower. How much more trouble could she be?"

"Death you idiot! SHE SHOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD!!!!!!!!!!"

"Dead? Aw, but she is the princess."

"Hey may I interject something?" Sonic asked.

"NO! You may not." Ganondorf answered.

"Okay."

"I thought I never have to see again. Stupid little hedgehog. It was all so perfect! Frame Gruntilda and send the hapless hedgehog over. And yet there you are. The conquering hero back with all the answers! But the entire better. Neutron, could you get the princess?"

"Yes your Majesty," Hugh went to unlock Zelda. Sonic knew this was a trap. And it was.

"You three are the only ones left," Ganondorf closes the door on Hugh and Zelda. "And none of you will ever leave this alive!" Sonic began to drink the potion when Ganondorf snatched it from his hands.

"I'll take that! Au Revoire!" He activates a switch that causes the floor beneath the trio to fall down into blackness.

"Poor Sonic the Magnificent, he's done so much for the people of Hyrule. Such a shame he has die like this," Looks at the potion.

"Ten times more power than I already am. Ten fold on the outside for what I am on the inside." We start hearing Sonic and Hugh's voice echoing as Ganondorf leaves them.

"Not to worry, the water will be along shortly. I'm off to claim my throne."

He starts drinking the potion. He then begins singing. Little does he know is that he is starting to sing.

_**Starting today they are awaiting a new man**_

_**Starting today no more lying or sneaking about**_

_**Some who will no longer cower**_

_**Someone is totally in power**_

_**Starting today when the real Ganondorf comes out**_

_**Starting today every rule is guaranteed to be broken**_

_**Starting today every whisper turns into a shout**_

_**Dismals broken**_

_**Starting today when the Real Ganondorf comes out**_

_**Starting today when the future goes dim**_

We see him turning into Ganon.

_**Starting today the whole WORLD will be mine on a planet**_

_**Every weakling on a plate**_

_**Kneel peasants you dim-footed wimps**_

_**Has the future on straight**_

_**Now my inner strength is appearing**_

_**I can almost hear the peasants cheering**_

_**Starting today when the real Ganondorf**_

_**The real man has come through**_

_**Starting today when real Ganondorf comes OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

He has fully become Ganon!


	8. Sonic VS Ganon

Chapter 8: Sonic VS Ganon

We continue to hear Sonic and Hugh's voices as we see the water brewing from below their feet. Ganon comes bursting through the door.

"PEOPLE OF HYRULE!!!!!!!!!!!" Ganon shouts as the people ran out of there. "My people!" He stabs the ground with a big sword and sees his reflection. He sees it and growls.

Sonic, Hugh, and Zelda are still stuck in the water. Sonic was only a few feet higher than the two.

"The water is rising quickly!" Zelda announced. "Sonic help! HELP!!!"

Banjo and Kazooie were at the door as Banjo was pulling Sonic's cage up.

"Sonic!" Kazooie called.

"Banjo? Kazooie?"

"Yes what happen?" Banjo asked.

"Not much! Princess Zelda and her guard are going drown, I'm next 'cuz can't get out of the cage. Ganondorf drank Gruntilda's potion and is about to take over the kingdom!" Sonic's cage was pulled up next to the door. "Other than that though, everything is, you know, hunky dory and all."

"I've got an idea!" Banjo throws the rope holding Sonic's cage on a nail.

We hear Hugh's voice shouting, "Don't leave us here!"

Banjo puts Kazooie down as he tried to bash through the door. All he did was shake the walls.

"Banjo?" Sonic called out.

"I believe I separated my shoulder," Banjo fainted.

"Help us down here!" Hugh shouted.

"Hurry!" Zelda added.

"One more at a time! You know, pull!" Sonic suggested.

"Oh that's what I've been doing, I been lacking strength!" Banjo said as he bash down the door and didn't realized the open floor. He grabbed onto Sonic's cage.

Outside, Ganon was escaping through the castle gate.

"Let me guess, you mention something about lacking something. Is this what you had in mind?" Sonic asked as Kazooie came flying down.

"I may have made a slight miscalculation," Banjo said.

"Ya' think!?" Kazooie asked sarcastically.

"Do you know how annoying it is when you do that?" Sonic tried to get equal.

Down below, Hugh is holding the chains while Zelda is doing something to them.

"I'm slipping!" Hugh lost grip of the chains as it hit the water.

Ganon has escape through the gate and is attacking the town.

"I'm sorry your Highness." Hugh said because he had failed her.

Banjo was trying to break Sonic's cage until Sonic heard a crack on a wall.

"Uh Banjo?"

Banjo realized what he was talking about.

"Uh oh!"

The nail broke that send them down towards the water. But another nail caught them and saved their butts. The cage finally broke and set Sonic free.

"TA DA!!!!!!" Sonic cheered.

Ganon started attacking everything in his path.

"I remind you of your character. With own life! Long character dying soberly!" Banjo said. The nail started to break.

"Oh shut up!" Kazooie shouted.

The nail broke as Banjo fell into the water. Sonic zoomed down to Zelda.

"You've got to stop Ganondorf! Go on!" Zelda ordered Sonic as he Triangle jumped to a window.

Sonic saw Ganon attacking the Hyrule.

"The potion!"

Banjo ripped open the door that released Zelda and Hugh. They came up to the surface.

Ganon came across Link as he was about to fight him. But Sonic zoomed over.

"Not so fast there!" Sonic tried hurting Ganon. He wasn't leaving a scratch on him!

"Whoa, you've got yourself a big head there. Really," Sonic fell down. Ganon attacked him as Sonic zoomed away from him.

Banjo was carrying Zelda while Hugh was holding on to Banjo's costume as all of them were climbing up the wall.

"And then the golden statue began to rise up from the ground! All covered in gold it was like a god in the temples!" Banjo was talking about his Banjo-Tooie adventure.

"You are really good!" Hugh commented.

"Thank you. That adventure was more fun than our first."

"Do more!" Zelda encouraged.

"Oh please," Kazooie whispered.

Sonic is still running away from Ganon as Ganon began stomping the ground.

"ALRIGHT THAT"S ENOUGH WITH THE STOMPING!!!!!!!!!" Sonic shouted.

Ganon was getting closer to him as Sonic saw an iron and threw it in Ganon's mouth to shut his screeches up. People cheered as Ganon still continued attacking Sonic. Sonic ran into a commoner carrying water.

"FIRE! FIRE! THE TOWN IS ON FIRE!! WE NEED WATER! LOTS OF WATER!!!!" the commoner shouted to Sonic but away when he saw Ganon.

"This should distract him; it's time for the Bungler!" Sonic was juggling stones of all size. It started to make Ganon dizzy. "It's not good? Oh well that's only the beginning. Right this way!" He leads him towards the tower.

Banjo is still talking about his adventure (with Kazooie).

"…and he went down for the count. We finish him off with a Grenade egg that killed him for good!"

Zelda and Hugh clapped for him as Kazooie rolled her eyes.

"Please, this completely unnecessary!" Banjo said.

Sonic sped away from Ganon.

"Here Monster Man! Banjo! Kazooie!" He calls to Banjo and Kazooie.

"Sonic!" Banjo calls out to Sonic. Showing him that they're away from the tower.

"We're over here!" Kazooie shouted.

Sonic waved at them.

"Hey! Where's the water!?" the same commoner asked.

"Yeah, I'm working on it!"

"Hurry!"

Ganon hits the tower with the iron as it starts to leak out water.

"Hey! You did it! Congrats!" Sonic shouted as Ganon screeches. Sonic zooms up to the tower. "Oh you know, this is really difficult to get up here. You see, I whole thing with a Floatus thingy."

Ganon came up and started swinging at him with his swords. Sonic kept encouraging him to attack him.

"Just over here! Good job! Just a few more inches!" Sonic said as Ganon noticed he was hanging on to his life on the tower. "Have a nice trip! See ya next fall!"

Ganon fell with the tower as the tower broke and set the water free. Letting out the fire

Ganon caused in the town.


	9. Sonic's Gift

Chapter 9: Sonic's Gift

Ganon is shown dead as a door nail covered with rocks and stones. Sonic zooms over to the scene.

"Sheesh, talk about your big finish. I tell what, that was adventure!" Banjo and Kazooie walk up to him.

"Well done Sonic! Well done!" Banjo congratulated to Sonic.

"Thanks, I can't wait to tell my friends, especially Amy!" Kazooie looked at Ganon.

"Some wicked man."

"Yeah."

"It was those times that these would happen."

"But I didn't give her anything! All I did was giving her anger!" Sonic complained.

"What are you talking about? You gave her what you always wanted. You compassion. You gave her your compassion."

"Guess your right. I got all angry to her and BOOM! I gave her my compassion. I tell you what; guess I really was great huh?"

"You certainly are." Banjo said.

"For a hedgehog," Kazooie added.

"Man, you're as bad as Amy!"

"Citizens of Hyrule!" Zelda appeared on a boulder as people cheered and clapped. "Please, stand with me, and give thanks to Sonic the Magnificent!" Sonic blushes after she said that. "He saved us! We're forever in his debt."

"Oh it was no problem! You're too kind!" Banjo gave him the ocarina. "Whoa! I almost forgot!" He zooms over to Zelda and gives it to her. "Here."

"That was my gift to you," Zelda said.

"Listen girl, that ocarina is a treasure for your-," he heard some rumbling getting louder.

It was Gruntilda and Charmy riding on her broom. She zooms by Sonic and Zelda and writes in the clouds, "Sonic the Magnificent"

Sonic zooms over to the two.

"Nice tricks!" Sonic commented.

"Nice tricks! I think he did well don't you think so Grunty?" Charmy asked.

"Charmy shush! Congratulations," Gruntilda said.

"Thanks!" Sonic said.

"Yeah well fine," Gruntilda wanted to say something but didn't.

"Now listen here, remember what I said before? I think it's time for that hug I was talking about."

"Again with the hug!?"

"Come on Charmy! Group hug!" Sonic announced as they all hugged each other.

"Okay, ENOUGH!!" Gruntilda shoved them off.

"I'll be seeing you!" Sonic said.

"You can count on it!" Gruntilda agreed.

"See you soon! Au Revoire!" Charmy shouted as Gruntilda tried to shut him up. "Bye Sonic!"

"Good bye, Sonic the Magnificent!" Gruntilda shouted as she laughed and faded away.

Sonic laughed as well and said, "See ya' later folks!" he winked as we fade away.

_**The End!**_


End file.
